I Always Get By On My Own
by TweekingOut
Summary: Freinds are overrated. He doesn't need them, he doesn't need anybody. He never even knew what a friend was, how could he be one? Extreme Creek and Twenny fluff.


Tweek was never one for friends. No. He found them overrated, judgemental, and profound. Tweek had never had a friend before, how could he understand what a friend was if he never had any? But somehow he'd managed to get through 13 long years without a single one. Kindergarten, Elementary and now secondary school and still he had never had someone to call his own.

He stands in the doorway examining the classroom, searching for a suitable empty seat of which to seat himself.

'_I cant sit by the window, it could smash and kill me, I don't want to die! I cant sit too near the front, all those eyes…. Staring at me. The back! No. Then Id be drawing way too much attention to myself. Maybe the middle, by the door? Wait, not by the door, no, scrap that, I'm just going to sit in the middle at that empty desk over there.'_

Tweek slowly makes his way over to his chosen desk for the year, taking in the faces of his many new classmates as he went. He throws his bag down, causing a thump, then proceeding to seat himself neatly on the chair. As he waited for the teacher he took the time to take in his surroundings, next to him sat quite a large boy. Tweek didn't really like the look of this particular guy, he seemed dark and unapproachable as he sat there confidently. On the other side of him was another boy, or at least he thought it was a boy. He just couldn't quite seem to see his face through the big orange parka he was wearing.

"Alright class, take your seats now!" Mr Garrison says entering the room. Causing Tweek to shuffle slightly in his seat.

"Now welcome to 7th grade kids. Were going to be starting the year with a popquiz." He continues to explain organising his desk. Earning him a big sigh from the rest of the class. There was nothing worse than a pop quiz on the first day back of school. He carries on organising, ignoring the pleas of his class to not do the test.

"Alright class. You'll have 10 minutes to answer all 5 questions!" He continues, now handing out the sheets of paper. Everyone with their heads down begins to fill out the questions.

Tweek was always a smart kid, with no friends to focus on he always had time to study and with the help of his good friend coffee he rarely ever lacked the focus. But like anyone, he hated tests, despite how good at them he was.

The 10 minutes went slowly, since most of the questions were undeniably easy and the majority of the class who weren't 'retarded' managed to finish by the first 5.

"Alright, are we all done? Okay then. Since I have a date tonight, you can swap with whoever and have them mark it, I'll put the answers on the board."

Slowly, ever so slowly, the statement sinks into Tweek's skull. He has to swap with someone, which will involve interacting with a person he doesn't know. He stares at his work desperately hoping it would magically fly over to someone else's desk, but no. That would never happen, it just lays there. He looks round desperately, praying someone will make the first move. But again, No result.

He decides to risk it and not mark the work at all. He sits there lonesome. He doesn't need the rest of the world, and so what if he does not mark his work? What could possibly happen? Being alone was never a bad thing.

"Now swap back everybody!" And just like that all of a sudden the pressure of being alone and rejected is gone, now everyone is to themselves, he doesn't have to swap his work, it's safe.

"So Token, what score did you get?" He feels the room getting smaller, the air getting thiner, everything around him. Now the teachers going to pick on him, something as horrible as that really would happen to him, it's just his luck.

"4." Answers Token. Tweek sinks into his seat, maybe if he hides behind the tall boy with the blue chullo mr Garrison won't even notice him!

"Tweek." He freezes in his place, "What did you get?"

The eyes of the room now all rest on one Tweek Tweak. They expect him to answer, like a normal person, because that's logical, that's what happens. Why cant he just be normal? And have swapped his work? Now he's dug a hole, and the only way to get out is to totally embarrass himself in front of everyone.

"Oh. U-um-GAH- I-I, didn't g-get my work marked…" He stutters, pulling on his shirt to let some fresh air in.

"Why not? Don't you have any friends?" He asks sarcastically. Poor tweek could feel the burning in his cheeks as his eyes began to water. Realization is a bitch.

"No…." He mutters. Staring down at his still unmarked work in all his shame. He can feel the eyes of his class burning on him. He waits, expecting the worst.

"Awwwwww!" They all say united. He sucks up his pride and stares up at the class now looking at him adoringly.

"Well gee, I'll be your friend tweek!" A short blonde boy shouts from the back of the class.

"Me too!" A bulky brunette boy wearing red and blue jumps to his feet happily, hugging himself tightly. Tweek stares on confused. What's happening?

"And us Tweek!" A black haired girl wearing a pink beret says, placing her arm around another girl with bouncy blonde curls.

"Don't forget your faithful friend Kenny!" The boy next to him places his hand on Tweeks arm, causing him to jump slightly.

"There Tweek. Now you have lots of friends! Now mark your work!" Mr garrison says annoyed.

"Here Tweek, I'll do it." Kenny states, pulling the piece of test paper from his hands.

"Th-thanks." He stutters.

He glances over at his new found friend Kenny who is tentatively marking his work as he hums a happy tune. A song that Tweek did not realise. He didn't notice a note land on his desk, he was too caught up making sure Kenny didn't mark his work incorrectly. He gently un-scrumples it and reads the message within;

'_Would you like to come over later and watch red racer with me? –Craig' _

Tweek has never gotten a note before, does he write the answer below or on a separate piece of paper? Most importantly. Who the hell is Craig? But he knows his answer, whoever in the hell Craig is, he wants to hang out with Tweek, so that makes him a….freind? The suspense killing him, he decides to ask Kenny.

"K-kenny?"

"Yup," He answers.

"W-which one is Craig?"

"Craig? Aha. Why, he's sat right in front of you! Be careful with that one, he's a mad little fucker." Kenny's opinion fails to phase Tweek, as he immediately writes down his answer;

'_YES! I WOULD LOVE TO WATCH RED RACER WITH YOU. –Tweek.'_

He uses all his courage and taps the shoulder of the guy in front. He's met with icy blue eyes and raven black hair, but he takes the note despite looking like he wanted to kill him.

Tweek watches on as Craig reads the note, before turning back around and smiling. So Tweek smiles back.

He didn't have to be alone anymore, he had Kenny and Craig and Clyde and Wendy, and…and… lots of people! All of a sudden he looked forward to going out at break, he wanted to socialise. He finally understood that not everyone was out to get him, in the end, it seemed the world wasn't so shitty after all.

AN/ Not my best work, i just got super bored and i thought this would be a good idea. It actually happened by the way, to me :') But i have freinds now... They are awsome. Life story over. I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness!


End file.
